Nigel (Dinosaur Island)
Nigel is a sub-adult Tyrannosaurus, son to Bloodtooth and Grant. He is also one of two members of the tyrannosaurus pack to survive until the end of the series History Dinosaur Island The Hunt Nigel's family decides to go on a hunt. Nigel first causes the herd of herbivores to scatter. They do scatter. And Nigel locks onto a Pachyrhinosaurus. He then chases it down towards the rest of the pack where Grant kills it. They then all feast. Northern Drought Nigel and his family are hunting again. This time it's a Edmontasaurus. However during the hunt Nigel is so determined to catch the Edmontasaurus he seperates himself from his family. He is now on his own. Lost Nigal is seen stalking a Triceratops, unknowingly stalking the same one as Blizzerd. Blizzard then decides that it is time to attack. He charges in at the animal, and he manages to get a firm hold on the Triceratops neck, and he easily manages to kill it. Blizzard then starts to eat his kill. In the middle of the night, Blizzard hears a commotion, and he makes his way to the source of the sound, the source, being Nigel. Blizzard faces him off, but Nigel's determination and ferocity ends up driving him off. Blizzard hears another noise in the night, that being a dying Brachiosaurus. He watches the great titan succumb as he looks on with Nigel, both of them being to captivated to fight each other. Reunion Tyrant is slowly growing in maturity. Giving him bigger privileges like going on walks by himself. During one of this walks he trips over a footprint. To him it's a tell tale sign that Nigel is close by. He then calls for Nigel. Nigel responds and the Tyranosaurus family has a reunion with Nigel. A Tough Journey Nigel migrates with his family all the way from one side of the island to the other. Avoiding obstacles like stampeding Sauropods, a Giganotosaurus, and just the the long journey in general. Nigel and most of his family make it. The Great Battle Nigel and his family have prospered in there new life on the other side of the island. Grant and Bloodtooth decide to hunt. While Nigel guards the nest. Farewell Nigel and his family are quickly spotted by the pterasaur during the episode. Resist Jane (close to death) Jane finally finds a dead Stegosaurus her first meal in weeks. However a dead dinosaur is a magnet for predators as a Baryonyx arrives and tries to eat Jane. Again she is saved, this time it's by her half brother Nigel. Nigel battles the Baryonyx ending with Nigel killing it with a decisive neck bite. They then decide to stay by each others side and feast together on the dead Baryonyx. Turn the Page She is now a healthy young Tyrannosaur. She then runs around letting Nigel chase her. Nigel worries whenever she dose that. But Jane runs into two Allosaurus. Nigel stands up for Jane and fight the two Allosaurus. Nigel charges in and attacks one Allosaurus while one Allosaurus bites Nigel on the back of the head. Eventually both Allosaurus begin attacking Nigel. But he breaks free from the attack and bites one of the Allosaurus's. But the Allosaurus breaks free and bites Nigel's leg. The two Allosaurus begin to pin Nigel to the ground biting his face. Jane can only watch in horror. But finally Nigel breaks free. Knocking both to the ground. One of the Allosaurus's gets the wind knocked out of him and Nigel finishes him off by grabbing his head and smashing it against a rock multiple times. The other Allosaurus retreats not wanting the same fait. In The End Jane and Nigel are seen at the end of the episode. On Mount Evolution. about to face off against, Fang and Caroline. Jacob's Ladder Jane and Nigel face off against, Fang and Caroline in a battle to the death. Fang and Caroline take turns fighting Jane and Nigel. Until Fang finally manages to knock Nigel over and rip out his throat. Killing him. Appearances * DI Se3 Ep2 * DI Se3 Ep4 * DI Se3 Ep6 * DI Se3 Ep8 * DI Se3 Ep11 * DI Se3 Ep12 * DI Se3 Ep13 * DI Se4 Ep8 * DI Se4 Ep10 * DI Se4 Ep11 * DI Se4 Ep12 * DI Se4 Ep13 Gallery (TBA) Trivia * Nigel won the 2018 Dino Award for Best Hero. Category:Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Deceased Characters